The present invention relates to a foot securing device, particularly for ski boots.
As is known, a problem found in the manufacture of ski boots is that of securing the foot, especially during the flexing phase when the heel tends to rise, not ensuring a precise transmission of the stresses from the foot to the ski.
Several securing devices have been hitherto adopted, particularly of the type wherein a cable acts on a plate which presses on the foot.
Such devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,274 and from French Pat. No. 2536965 filed on Feb. 12, 1982.
In the solutions hitherto adopted, the cable often traces tortuous paths which complicte the construction of the boot, or there are complicated and expensive adjustment mechanisms which furthermore increase the overall weight of the boot.
The same problems also arise in systems with a mechanical pressor, for example of the type wherein one or more screws act directly on a pressure plate.
Some known systems provide a good adjustment of the pressure on the foot, even if by means of complicated devices, but this pressure is often constant both during the flexing phase and during the extension and resting phase.
In order to firmly secure the foot during the flexing phase, a pressure much greater than that necessary during the rest and/or extension phase is required.
In conventional devices, it often occurs that the foot is subject to an excessive pressure during the extension and rest phases, or, vice versa, it is not firmly secured during the flexing phase.